Hercules the Legendary Journeys: The Prophecy
by Narek
Summary: What would happen if Dahak came back.


Hercules the Legendary Journeys Fanfiction-The Prophecy

**Hercules the Legendary Journeys Fanfiction-The Prophecy**

Zeus, king of the Olympian gods, was troubled. He had, had strange dreams and when he conveyed them to Hera, his wife and queen of the gods, she admitted to having the same ones. Together, they found out that some of the other gods were all having identical dreams. This troubled Zeus even more; it meant something big was coming. The dreams were of destruction and death and every time the dreams faded, it always left him with the same feelings of fear and foreboding. To try and understand these dreams, Zeus decided it was time to see the Fates as he often did during times of crisis or apprehension. The three Fates, immediately appeared in front of him as he arrived. As usual, they were spinning their wheel of fate with their string

"What is it that the king of the gods wishes of us?" the Fates asked in their usual three speak fashion.

"My dreams, some of the other gods have had them too, do you know what they mean?" Zeus asked. The Fates then seemed to contemplate among themselves, spinning their thread.

"An old enemy is about to rise again, one of evil and incarnate darkness," they each said and Zeus only had to think about that for a moment. There was only one great evil that could forebode such darkness and make Zeus, the most powerful of the gods, tremble in fear.

"Dahak," he said and Zeus's feeling of complete fear came over him. There wasn't much in this world or the next that Zeus and the other gods feared but the evil one god Dahak was one of them. Dahak was more powerful than most gods and his evil was unimaginable. He had risen just one other time and he had almost destroyed the Olympians then. Zeus and the other gods could not risk that happening again.

"How is he to rise, how can we stop him?" Zeus asked, impatiently.

"The strike of midnight the moon will shine, to harken the arrival of a soul so black. He will require the body inhabited thus, to spread his evil wide days alore," all the Fates said and they were then silent so that Zeus could ponder those words in silence. However, the answer seemed to come to him like a lighting bolt to the head and he narrowed his eyes.

"Iolaus," he whispered to himself as his face was overcome with determination.

Hercules, son of Zeus, watched as about three thugs came barging toward him. He waited for his moment before he used his god given strength to punch them many feet away. He then looked over to his best friend Iolaus who had just as easily taken out his own small band of thugs. They then both dusted themselves off as they settled back to their normal routine. It was always the same with them; they were always being attacked by thugs trying to prove themselves. Also, like every time that happened, they were easily dispatched by the two of them. With that all over they took one last look at each other before going back to their journey.

That night, Iolaus was having a fitful sleep. His dream was getting worse and turning into a nightmare. He saw himself as the evil one god Dahak but it wasn't as it was before. This time, it was different, he was the evil one god again and he was wreaking all new forms of havoc, torturing people and reigning supreme. He was eventually jostled awake and as he jumped awake, so did Hercules who was sleeping just off to his side. Hercules looked at him concerned.

"Same dream again?" he asked.

"Yeah," Iolaus said, visibly shaken, "I was Dahak again, but this time there was even more carnage and destruction."

"They're just dreams Iolaus, you can't let them trouble you so much," Hercules replied, trying to use a calming voice on his upset friend.

"I can't help it, they feel so real, so vivid in my mind," Iolaus replied and then he turned to face Hercules completely, "Hercules, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything for you, you know that," Hercules replied.

"I want you to promise me that if I'm ever taken over by Dahak again, you'll do what needs to be done." Hercules just looked at Iolaus completely serious and a little shocked.

"Iolaus . . ." Hercules began.

"You have to promise me, what happened before, I can't go through that again, I can't watch that happen again, so please, promise me." Iolaus was absolutely serious and seemed a little desperate. Hercules didn't want to think about it but eventually, he nodded.

"I promise," he said and Iolaus nodded too, a little relieved.

The next day, Hercules and Iolaus continued their journey. They were currently on their way to Athens for the summer solstice festival. They planned on meeting some of their friends there to celebrate including Jason, former king of Corinth. They would have made good time; however, they didn't make it all the way because they came across a group of bandits harassing an old couple. Seeing this, both Hercules and Iolaus stared at each other, sighing.

"It's amazing, everywhere we go," Hercules said and Iolaus nodded at him before they both got into the thick of it. They managed to get the old couple out of the bandit's way before they were attacked. One bandit in particular that wasn't taken out by either Hercules or Iolaus, decided to run but Hercules ran after him while Iolaus dealt with the rest. Hercules managed to catch up to him and stopped him. He threw him away and knocked him unconscious. With the thug out of the way Hercules turned around and was shocked to see his father standing before him.

"Father," Hercules said, a little shocked to see him. Being king of the gods made Zeus the absentee father Hercules' entire life. Zeus was not exactly perfect father material and Hercules learned a long time ago not to rely on him much for anything. There were only a few times that they met each other that they didn't get into a fight. Hercules still resented the fact that he never helped him out. He had even stood by when Hera, his wife, murdered Hercules' own wife and children.

"Son, we need to talk, it's important," Zeus said and Hercules just seemed annoyed.

"It always is with you," he said, as he walked past him, between angry and annoyed.

"Please," Zeus said and so Hercules stopped and completely faced his father.

"The other gods and I have been having these dreams lately and we've had them so often that I decided to go see the Fates and they told me that these dreams foretell the arising once again of Dahak, but this time it would be for good." Hercules was taken back by this and he began to think. This contemplation of his made Zeus ask what was bothering him.

"Iolaus has been having these same dreams," Hercules said.

"Than it's true," Zeus said and Hercules got determined.

"Dahak won't rise again, I'll make sure of it," he stated.

"There might not be anything for you to do, the other gods . . . and I, have decided already on the only course of action that must be taken," Zeus replied.

"Oh yeah and what would that be," Hercules asked.

"The prophecy given to me by the Fates also said how he would come back into the world," Zeus replied and Hercules looked into his father's eyes, knowing from the look on his face what the answer was.

"Iolaus, he's going to take over Iolaus again," Hercules said, "I won't let it happen."

"Unfortunally, if it happens this time, it is forever and Dahak will be stronger than before and you know what will happen, he'll kill us all."

"I told you, I won't let it happen again," Hercules said, completely determined.

"This time, son, we have foreknowledge and with that, we must react, we can't rely on your promise."

"And what is your and the other god's great plan on stopping this when you think I can't do it?" Hercules asked.

"We have to do something that we know you would never do, but what must be done," Zeus explained and all Hercules had to do was look at his father to know the answer. Once he did, he narrowed his eyes.

"No, I won't let you; if you attempt to do anything to Iolaus and I'll stop you." Hercules then went immediately into protection mode.

"This time, you might not have the choice, I hesitate only because I know he's your friend, but the other gods may not."

"Well they can try but I'll die myself before I let them harm Iolaus and that goes for you as well, you'll have to kill me."

"I hope it won't come to that but none of us may have a choice, especially where the other gods are concerned," Zeus replied and Hercules stared at him, knowing what he really meant. The other gods were not going to wait; they feared Dahak and would stop at nothing to stop him from coming back into the world again. To do that, they would kill anything capable of bringing him back.

"You," Hercules seethed and Zeus just looked guilty, which confirmed Hercules' suspicions on why Zeus was really here talking to him.

"I'm really sorry son," Zeus said.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Hercules said as he walked quickly past him and started to run to where he had come from. He ran with all his might and soon he saw Iolaus who was waiting for him.

"Hercules, what's going on?" Iolaus asked as Hercules ran towards him.

"We have to go, now," Hercules said, worriedly but Iolaus was just confused. Iolaus would have asked what this was all about, when right then, before they could leave, Ares, Athena and Hades appeared blocking their path. They both stopped in their tracks and stared down each other.

"Get out of here, all of you," Hercules said, stepping up.

"We can't do that Hercules, I'm sorry," Athena said. Athena had always been the one god that was a little better than all the rest. She, at times, even helped humanity as she had with Odysseus against Poseidon. Hercules had always gotten along with her and that was why seeing her here was such a shock.

"Stand aside, we have to do this now before all is lost," Ares said in his usual direct angry manner. Ares, God of War, was Hercules' least favorite god. Ares was someone who would do anything to survive including sell out anyone to save himself. He had even made a deal with Dahak himself the last time he tried to enter the world and had paid for it. They were both stopped but Ares was still the same as he always was. It was no wonder that he was the one pushing for what Zeus was proposing.

"What are they talking about?" Iolaus asked.

"Dahak's coming back and he's going to use your body to do it," Ares said and Iolaus was taken back, shocked.

"No," Iolaus said, half not believing what he had just learned.

"If you want him, you're going to have to go through me," Hercules said and Ares would have done so if Zeus hadn't have shown up and stopped him.

"We don't want to hurt you Hercules, but this is bigger than one mortal's life, this is Dahak, he can destroy us all," Zeus replied.

"Not if he doesn't come back, we make our own fates, I'll never believe in a prophecy, if we can find the last of Dahak's followers and stop them then there would be no one left to harm Iolaus and Dahak wouldn't stand a chance," Hercules pleaded and Zeus looked at his son for a long time. After this time, he nodded, slowly.

"Okay, son, one chance, but if you fail, we'll do whatever we have to, to stop Dahak, we can't risk it," Zeus replied and Hercules nodded.

"Thank you," he said and the four gods looked at each other before leaving in their own fashions.

Hercules had made it his mission after Dahak first entered the world to keep tabs on his followers. Most of the people who had been with him were there because Dahak had been controlling them but there were some that still followed his teachings. Those ones did not need to be influenced; they followed him with their own free will. Hercules had met some the last time and even his friend Xena and her friend Gabrielle had met some when they were in Britannia. As it turned out, the last of Dahak's followers had built a temple to him miles away from anyone and that was where they gathered. So, that was where he and Iolaus headed. They were on their way when Hercules noticed that Iolaus had fallen a little behind. He turned to see that he had a troubled look on his face.

"Iolaus, what is it?" he asked and Iolaus looked at him.

"Hercules, what are we doing?" he asked and Hercules looked a little confused.

"Well, currently, we're going to stop Dahak's followers," he said, a little aloof.

"Well, I know that, but what if your father and the other gods are right, what if this is going to happen no matter what we do to try and stop it."

"What are you saying?" Hercules asked.

"Maybe I should let the gods, you know . . ." Iolaus began and Hercules was shocked by that remark and stopped him mid sentence.

"No way, you shouldn't even be thinking that, I'm not going to let anyone kill you."

"Maybe we don't have a choice," Iolaus said and then he saw the look on his friend's face, "it's just, the things that I watched my body do, the death of the Druids, the death of the countless others. I remember the pleasure he took in it and I felt it all." Iolaus was really aggrieved by this and it hurt Hercules to see his friend in so much pain.

"I don't know what to say Iolaus, I know there isn't anything that I can say to erase those feelings, but I know everything you did because you did it to me. Knowing everything that Dahak's capable of just adds to my resolve and tells us what to expect when defeating him, we can do this, I know we can, as long as we're together." After Hercules said that, Iolaus and he stared at one another. As they did, Iolaus couldn't help but be reinforced in his emotions by Hercules' assurances. Iolaus then nodded, confidently as they continued on their quest.

When they finally arrived at the temple, they found it basically deserted. There were only a few sentries dressed in white robes scouring the outside. The white robes signaled them as Dahak's followers but there were so few that Hercules and Iolaus were able to get into the temple without much hassle and undetected. When they were in, they proceeded to look around. The temple was like any other they had seen dedicated to the other gods. This one had Dahak's symbols all around and there were fires burning everywhere. Fire was often associated with Dahak who was just another name for the destructive impulse. Destruction and fire always seemed to be associated with one another. As Hercules and Iolaus looked around, Iolaus couldn't help but not feel right in this place. Hercules seemed to pick up on Iolaus' uneasiness.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet," Hercules said.

"Me too, I have a weird feeling being here, I think we should leave," Iolaus said but no sooner had he said that did they get caught off guard. They were surrounded by, to their surprise, over a dozen white robed followers. Hercules and Iolaus faced them down, waiting for something to happen. Just when they thought the fight would happen, everything seemed to tense. Both Hercules and Iolaus didn't know what had happened to the followers. They were pondering this when they heard a small menacing voice.

"Welcome, my old acquaintances, to my domain," it said and just when they were about to ask who said that, the followers in front of them separated to reveal a very pale and somewhat shriveled old man dressed in similar white robes but with different insignia on it. This man, whoever he was, seemed to command the complete and utter respect of the followers.

"Who are you?" Hercules demanded.

"Oh, I'm shocked, you don't recognize me," the man said and both Hercules and Iolaus stared at him. However, it was Iolaus who recognized, not the man, but the essence he knew inhabited this man's body. He was shocked by this and he intensely didn't want to believe it.

"Dahak," Iolaus said and Hercules could hear the shock and surprise in his voice, "how?" At that, Dahak smiled as he looked to both of them.

"You don't think that I would go through all that trouble in entering the world and not have a back up plan just in case something went wrong," he said, silent and deadly, as he then looked at himself, "but as you can see, it's not a perfectly good place to stay in." Right after he said that, he looked straight at Iolaus, evilly.

"But, now that you're here, I won't have to worry about the state of this body because with you, the final stage of my plans can now begin." Hercules saw the way Dahak was looking at Iolaus as he said that and seeing this, he went into his defensive mode.

"Over my dead body," he said and he was about to act but Dahak just smiled at him.

"Don't tempt me," Dahak said before narrowing his eyes and throwing him away with his will force.

"Hercules!" Iolaus yelled out as Dahak's followers reacted, grabbing him, holding him from fighting or helping his friend. Dahak himself went forward as Hercules got up.

"You can't stop this, he's mine," Dahak said and he then telekinetically threw Hercules out of the temple doors. Hercules landed on the ground outside and after a moment, looked up, but in obvious pain from the onslaught. He looked up just in time to see the temple doors swing shut with a resounding thud. Hercules ran and tried to get in but no matter how hard he tried he was completely locked out, away from his friend and away from his mission.

No matter how hard Hercules tried, he could not get into the temple no matter where he tried to get in at. He wasn't going to give up though and while he was trying to get in, he heard the familiar sound of the god's arrival. He turned around to see Zeus, Athena, Ares, Hades and Hephaestus too.

"What are you all doing here, leave!" Hercules said, angrily.

"We told you, you can't stop Dahak," Zeus replied.

"You didn't tell me he was still in this dimension," Hercules said accusingly.

"We didn't know he was, we suspected, but we couldn't find him. If we did, we could have dealt with it long ago, he's weakened now, but he needs his connection to Iolaus to become complete," Zeus explained.

"And we're not going to let him do that," Ares said, sternly.

"I told you, you're not going to kill Iolaus," Hercules said, "we can kill this being Dahak is inhabiting now, while he is weak and with no where else to go, he'll be forced back to his own dimension." The others just thought about that for a moment before responding.

"Let's hope so because it'll take all our power to do it even in his weakened form," Athena replied and with that decided, Hercules thought about what else needed to be done.

"There is one other thing we have to get first that should help us," Hercules said and they all stared at him, a little confused.

Iolaus tried with all his strength to free himself from his bindings but he was having no luck. After Hercules had been forced out, Iolaus had been forcibly chained to the altar that had been in the middle of the temple and the bindings made it nearly impossible for him to move, let alone free himself. The followers were all around, preparing for the ceremony where Dahak would be rejoined with Iolaus. Iolaus, himself, was going to have to watch all this happen again and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Before, he had been tricked and manipulated into letting Dahak use his body, but this time it would be forced on him no matter what he wanted to happen. His only chance was to wait and hope that Hercules could stop the ritual. Iolaus, however, hated to even think it but he had his doubts that Hercules would be able to do it; this was Dahak, after all. Iolaus was contemplating his options when Dahak came up to him. Iolaus could tell he was weakening as more time was passing and Dahak must have known what he was thinking because he called him on it.

"Don't worry, I'm strong enough to take on whatever is thrown my way and when you and I are one again, I will be even more powerful than before."

"I won't let it happen," Iolaus seethed, his anger skyrocketing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you think that you have a choice in this," Dahak said, laughing which just caused Iolaus to seethe in silence.

Later, with everything prepared, Hercules was ready to initiate his plan. The gods had also all mustered their strength for the up coming battle. Together, they all gathered outside the temple. Before they went in, however, Hercules faced them all.

"Okay, we go in hard and fast, we will deal with the followers first and that won't be easy. They are infused with Dahak's own energy, making them nearly as powerful as him. I'll be the one to keep Dahak occupied while all of you do that," he explained and then he got absolutely serious, "and I'll kill anyone who comes near Iolaus." They all stared at him, knowing how serious he was and how he could do what he threatened. After that, Hercules turned towards the door to the temple. With the gods combined help, they managed to get the door open. They burst inside and found the followers and Dahak starting their ritual. Iolaus, who was chained to the altar, saw them come in and he seemed relieved to see his friend.

"Hercules!" he yelled. Right then, they all sprung into action, wasting no time to allow the followers or Dahak to react quickly. As it was, the gods only had a little more power than the followers, which they found out when they started to fight them. Hercules, as he had said, went straight to Dahak who saw him coming.

"You can't defeat me Hercules, not even in my weakened form," he said as Hercules reached him.

"Maybe not alone, but I can with this," he said and then he reached into his shirt and pulled out a dagger covered in dried blood. Dahak looked at it and immediatly knew what it was.

"The Hind's blood dagger, now that's an interesting development," he said. Hercules was the one to smile this time as he flashed the dagger at him. Golden Hind were golden half women half deer who had been slaughtered by Zeus. He had done this because the blood of a golden hind was one of the only things that could kill a god.

"Do you really think that I'll let you use that thing on me?" Dahak said, obviously a little worried, as Hercules could tell.

"Oh, I don't know, I tend to get lucky," he said and just then, they both went at each other as the gods still dealt with the followers who seemed to come by the dozens now. As they fought, it seemed Dahak wasn't as much interested in fighting Hercules because he wasn't going to take any chances as long as Hercules had his advantage. So, Dahak had made sure that some of his followers went after Hercules while he made it a point to continue the ritual. As Hercules fought the followers he tried not to seriously harm them because it seemed now that Dahak made his presence fully known, all the power that he would have used to keep hidden from the other gods was now used to lure others to him and make them fight for him. While fighting them, he kept his eyes on Dahak who, it seemed, was near the end of the ritual because a red cloud came out of Dahak's body and began towards Iolaus who had struggled harder against his bonds when they had come in and more so now but it still seemed useless. So, seeing this fueled Hercules's will power to save his friend. He fought off the followers hindering him and ran straight at Dahak. The red mist had already half left Dahak and was entering Iolaus who was struggling against it but it wasn't stopping. When Hercules reached Dahak, he tackled him which caused an interruption of the ritual and the red smoke was forced back inside Dahak.

"Not this time Dahak," Hercules said and he and Dahak then began their own fight. Even though Dahak was the stronger, Hercules managed to get in a few good punches and take him down a few notches. However, Dahak used his abilities to throw Hercules away and separate him from the dagger. The dagger was thrown a few feet away and both he and Hercules stared at it and then at each other. That only lasted for a moment as they both went for the dagger, each wanting to get it to kill the other. They reached it at the same time and fought over it. As they did, Hercules threw all his strength and will power into it and managed to get the hilt of the knife in his hand. Once he had that, he used all his reserved strength to jab it straight into Dahak who gasped as the blade sliced into him. Dahak looked angrily at Hercules as he slowly slid down and fell on the ground, dead. As that happened, all the fight went out of the followers and the gods were able to beat them back. Hercules took one last look at Dahak's dead body before he went over and unchained Iolaus who was very relieved to see him. Once free, they both stared at Dahak's dead body, both glad to see that it was finally over.

"Is he really gone this time?" Iolaus asked.

"I hope so," Hercules said as he stared at the other gods who looked like he did, hoping he was right.

Later, the gods had all left and both Hercules and Iolaus were recovering from their experience. Zeus had waited until last to leave and when the other gods were gone he turned to Iolaus and Hercules.

"I'm glad everything worked out, for all our sakes," he said and they both nodded.

"Definitely," Iolaus said.

"And for what it's worth, I'm glad you're okay." When Zeus said that, he was looking at Iolaus who nodded to him.

"Thanks, me too," Iolaus replied and then Zeus turned to Hercules.

"I'm glad to see that all this worked out for the best but it seems this is just another time we were at odds."

"Well, that's life I guess."

"I hope the next time we meet, it's under better circumstances," Zeus replied.

"I think that'll be up to you," Hercules said staring straight at Zeus who didn't know what else to say so instead of saying anything, he just left. Hercules then took a deep breath and noticed that Iolaus seemed lost in thought.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking, hoping that Dahak is really gone."

"Well, if he isn't, we'll deal with it, as we always have, together," Hercules said and the look on Hercules' face was so confident that Iolaus couldn't help but be convinced.

"Together," Iolaus said, with as much confidence as Hercules had and they then both walked into the new day.


End file.
